BeWITCH
by The Glampire
Summary: When Charlies job gets transfered, him and Bella are to move to Heatherfield much to Bella's sadness. In Heatherfield she meets the guardians of the Veil. Soon she'll discover shes the sixth Guardian...
1. Goodbye

Be.W.I.T.C.H

Authors note: Hi every1 this is the 1st ever chapter of my 1st ever fan fic so it might not be great so R & R so i could make it better. just to make things clear this story is set after Twilight but none of the events of the rest of the books have happened yet so Bella is 17. Also Will and Cornelia are 17 and Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee are 16.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight or W.I.T.C.H.

"Well here we are!" Charlie announced, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Bella scowled. She didn't want to live in Heatherfield. She and Charlie had to move as Charlie's job got transferred there. Bella had only just settled in Forks but then she had to leave everything behind again. The worst part? Being separated from the love of her life: Edward Cullen.

She remembered when she told him that she was leaving Forks. She was in the meadow with him at the time.

"Edward, I have something to tell you." Bella informed him.

"What is it love ?" Edward asked in his smooth voice.

Bella looked at his beautiful face and got lost in his golden eyes. Those deep golden eyes...

" Bella ? You had something to tell me ?"

"Bella ? What do you think of our new home ?"

Bella realised her dad had spoke to her. She couldn't even get peace to think about Edward who was going to miss her terribly yet wish her luck in Heatherfield. Still, at least she never got a chance to think about Jacob's reaction which was unexpected...

"Its great Dad " Bella said flatly with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Look Bella, I know your going to miss your old friends especially... him"

"His names Edward."

" But you can make a fresh start here. Make some new friends. You will be starting your new school tomorrow."

All Bella could think about is how much she wanted to be bk in Forks.

Little did she know, that soon, her life is going to change...


	2. New Kid on the Block

Will rushed to history class, her flame red hair hanging in her eyes, her hot pink cardigan only had 1 button in,

laces hanging out her bright purple and pink trainers. She actully made it to history just on time and went to her

seat beside Cornelia who stared at her as if a bird did its buisness in her hair.

"Before you say ANYTHING Cornelia, YES I know my hair looks like been through a hedge backwards, YES I know I need

to sort out my cardi but I slept in ok ? I didn't have a lot of time to get ready so thats why I look such a mess!"

Will moaned to Cornelia. Cornelia shook her head her golden locks swaying side to side.

"Seriously, your gonna need to sort yourself Will, you can't go about all day like this!" Will sighed.

"Yeah well, not everyone can look perfect like you all the time," Will said with a slight smile.

Cornelia smiled back, and was about to say something else when Mr Collins arrived.

"Morning class!

"Morning Mr Collins." The class mumbled.

"We have a new student joining our class. This is Bella Swan." Standing beside Mr Collins was a shy looking girl with

long dark hair and sad dark eyes. Poor girl,Will thought to looks so nervous. Will knew what it was

like to be a new girl so her heart went out to her. Bella took the spare seat behind them.

At the end of the class, Will turned to Cornelia and asked, " Hey Cornelia, why don't we let Bella hang out with us ?"

"Will, I would say why not however you do realise we are going to be very careful."

"What do you mean ?"

"Well we can't exactly tell her we are the Guardians of the Veil and the we have powers can we ?"

" Who says we were ?"

"No one I guess but what if she finds out ? She'll freak."

"Trust me, if we managed to keep it a secret this long, she won't find out."

" Well, we'll let her hang out with us, you know, to see what shes like."

" OK then, lets go ask her."

AN: How will Bella fit in with the W.I.T.C.H girls? Find out in the next chapter... which will not take a year to go up like this one! I am sooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait I really am. :( Anyways, R & R and I'll get the next chapter soon and I'll be a lot quicker than this!


End file.
